


La Conversation

by Personne



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson isn't getting any younger, One Shot, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor, detroit become family event, prompt: future
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personne/pseuds/Personne
Summary: Hank est humain. Connor sait ce que ça signifie. C'est une conversation qui va devoir avoir lieu, mais il laisse le problème pour le "lui" de plus tard.a.k.a. ma contribution à l'événement Detroit: Become Family sur tumblr. 4ème semaine, thème: l'avenir!
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	La Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980416) by [Personne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personne/pseuds/Personne)



Un soir de mars, alors que les dernières neiges avaient fini de fondre sous un temps redevenu doux, Connor et Hank étaient installés dans le vieux canapé et regardaient la télé dans un silence confortable. C’était ce à quoi ressemblaient la plupart de leurs soirées depuis la révolution androïde, à vrai dire. 

La révolte pacifique de Jéricho avait porté ses fruits, et les déviants s’intégraient peu à peu à la société humaine, qui s’adaptait relativement bien à la coexistence de cette nouvelle forme de vie intelligente. La transition ne s’opérait pas sans problèmes pour autant. La question ma plus pressante était sans doute celle de l’économie, et bien des androïdes, une fois libérés de la servitude, se retrouvaient sans toit et sans argent. Avant même que Connor ne puisse réfléchir à sa situation, Hank lui avait déjà proposé de l’héberger, aussi longtemps qu’il le faudrait. Ou avait-il dit : aussi longtemps qu’il le voudrait ? 

Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, Connor se sentait ici chez lui. Ce qui était étrange, vraiment : rien dans ses programmes ne parvenait à expliquer le sentiment d’aise que lui inspirait cet endroit familier. Tout, en lui, était censé réclamer le mouvement, l’action, le changement ; il était surpris de se sentir si bien dans la quiétude chaleureuse de la maison de Hank.

Un ronflement interrompit le fil de ses pensées, et Connor laissa un sourire attendri étirer ses lèvres artificielles. Comme souvent, et peu importe le film en cours de lecture, Hank s’était endormi devant la télé, la tête rejetée en arrière contre le dos du canapé, le léger écart entre ses incisives supérieures visible au milieu de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il fallait reconnaître que les journées étaient bien remplies au département de police de Détroit. 

Depuis que Connor avait pu reprendre le travail en tant qu’aspirant détective aux côtés de Hank, les dossiers liés aux androïdes leur étaient systématiquement assignés, et leur nombre ne cessait de croître. Bien que la production de nouvelles unités ait été temporairement interrompue, des androïdes continuaient de s’éveiller tous les jours, grossissant les rangs de la population déviante. Ce qui, au-delà des problématiques d’ordre logistique, n’était pas au goût de tout le monde. 

Le statut officiel des androïdes était encore en débat au Sénat, mais aux yeux de la loi, ils étaient déjà considérés comme égaux aux hommes face au pouvoir exécutif. Pour maintenir l’ordre, les déviants devaient se soumettre aux mêmes règles de vie en société que les humains, et, en contrepartie, avaient droit à la même protection. Ce qui s’avérait être une tâche chaque jour plus éprouvante pour la police. Les accrochages entre humains réticents et androïdes rancuniers étaient fréquents, bien que rarement graves ; cependant, les cas de violences et de meurtres inter-espèces étaient en hausse, et c’était de ces dossiers que Hank et Connor avaient la charge en ce moment. Rapts, lieux de combats organisés, marchés noirs, scènes de crimes s’enchaînaient semaine après semaine, et bien que les deux coéquipiers parviennent à classer chaque affaire sans accroc, la charge de travail n’en demeurait pas moins écrasante. 

Loin de Connor l’idée de s’en plaindre. Il était trop heureux d’avoir pu reprendre le travail et de constater que son aide s’avérait particulièrement utile sur le terrain. Il déplorait, bien entendu, les différends entre humains et androïdes, mais ne s’en inquiétait pas vraiment : aucun changement ne s’instaurait sans lutte, et globalement, le mouvement allait dans la bonne direction. Il y avait beaucoup de travail, mais il avait de l’énergie à revendre. 

Ce qui n’était pas forcément vrai pour son partenaire. Il avait pris - ou repris ? - l’habitude d’arriver à l’heure au bureau, ce qui était une bonne chose, mais qui le forçait à se lever tôt, et, ces derniers temps, les heures supplémentaires étaient devenues la norme. Son nouveau train de vie l’avait poussé à laisser tomber les longues soirées au bar, mais il montrait pas moins des signes de fatigue évidents - sans parler du manque qui se manifestait lorsqu’il réduisait sa dose quotidienne d’alcool, et qui le laissait d’autant plus épuisé. Lui aussi luttait pour rester sur la bonne pente, et Connor était fier de lui. 

Pour le soulager d’une part du travail domestique, Connor cuisinait. C’était aussi une façon de le soutenir dans ses efforts, et de le remercier pour… son hospitalité, sa présence, son aide, son affection - pour _tout_. Hank avait protesté, au début, visiblement embarrassé, mais le déviant avait insisté, et, rapidement lassé de ces discussions, Hank avait cédé. Le temps des plats à emporter et du fast food semblait révolu, comme l’était celui des comas éthyliques et de la roulette russe. 

Ainsi, une sorte de routine s’était mise en place : ils passaient une journée chargée au travail, Connor cuisinait pendant que Hank sortait Sumo et prenait une douche, ils s’asseyaient ensemble à table et bavardaient, faisaient la vaisselle, et finissaient par se poser dans le canapé pour le reste de la soirée. Il leur arrivait d’allumer la console de jeu que Hank avait ressortie du placard, ou de continuer de discuter en écoutant du jazz, mais la plupart du temps, ils s’accordaient sur un film devant lequel Hank, exténué, finissait par s’assoupir. Ce soir-là encore, en le regardant somnoler à côté de lui, détendu, sain et sauf, Connor se dit qu’il ne changerait cette routine pour rien au monde. 

Il ne pouvait cependant pas laisser l’instant s’éterniser. D’abord, parce que la suite du film ne l’intéressait pas vraiment - il ne le dirait pas à Hank, mais, dans son opinion, _Jurassic Park_ s’avérait décevant. Ensuite, parce que son partenaire s’était endormi dans une position qui, à long terme, allait s’avérer très inconfortable et risquait de lui provoquer des douleurs dans la nuque. Enfin, parce que…

_\- Allons bon, manquait plus que ça, avait grommelé Hank en étirait son dos avec précaution après qu’un craquement sonore eut attiré l’attention de Connor._

_\- Un problème, lieutenant ?_

… parce que Connor devait se présenter à son deuxième travail dans cinquante-trois minutes et six secondes, constata-t-il après avoir consulté son horloge interne.

_\- Nan, avait répondu Hank, juste mon foutu dos qui rouille un peu. Je sais pas comment je fais encore pour oublier que j’ai plus vingt ans, avait-il ajouté avec un rire jaune._

_Connor n’avait pas ri du tout. Avait ouvert la bouche, l’avait refermée sans dire un mot._

_Ils étaient au poste, entourés de leurs collègues. Le sujet était peut-être sensible pour Hank._

_Il l’était pour Connor, en tous cas._

_C’était une conversation pour plus tard, avait-il décidé._

Cinquante-deux minutes et cinquante-sept secondes restantes, corrigea Connor. D’ici-là, il devait s’assurer que Hank s’était bien rendormi dans son lit, rassembler ses affaires et partir sans se faire remarquer. Il secoua la tête pour terminer de chasser le souvenir et attendit d’être sûr que sa LED ait retrouvé un bleu calme et pâle avant de parler. 

\- Hank, tu t’endors, remarqua-t-il doucement, mais assez fort pour faire réagir son partenaire. 

Le tutoiement était arrivé peu après la révolution, et n’était pas vraiment du fait de Connor. Son protocole lui avait toujours dicté de vouvoyer les êtres humains, et l’habitude était déjà fermement ancrée dans sa personnalité au moment où il avait dévié. Il n’aurait probablement pas songé à la modifier si Hank n’avait pas abordé le sujet. “Je déteste être vouvoyé”, avait-il dit. “Que des parfaits inconnus me vouvoient, à la limite”, s’était-il empressé d’ajouter avant que Connor puisse protester, “mais pas toi. Pas après tout ce qui s’est passé”, avait-il ajouté avec un clin d’œil - _un clin d’œil !_ Connor avait instantanément modifié son protocole. L’abandon du titre avait fini par suivre. S’il l’appelait encore “lieutenant” par moments, c’était seulement pour le taquiner. Ou pour faire mine de le gronder. 

\- Mphff… grogna Hank en remuant un peu. 

\- Tu serais mieux dans ton lit, tu ne crois pas ? 

\- Mmmouais. 

Tout en interagissant avec l’écran pour l’éteindre, diode tournant brièvement au jaune, Connor remarqua du coin de l’œil, à la façon dont Hank s’étirait, que sa nuque était déjà raidie par la position inconfortable. 

\- Quelle heure il est ? marmonna son partenaire entre ses dents. 

\- Pas loin de vingt-trois heures. 

Hank laissa échapper un rire rauque. 

\- Bon dieu, depuis quand je pique du nez à une heure pareille ?

L’ancien Connor aurait probablement répondu à la question par du premier degré. _C’est le vingt-cinquième jour consécutif, mais ça fait dix semaines qu’il t’arrive occasionnellement de t’endormir aux environs de vingt-trois heures._

Le nouveau Connor comprit, entre les lignes, ce que Hank voulait exprimer. 

\- C’est normal, Hank. La semaine a été longue, et ton réveil sonnera un peu avant les huit heures de sommeil recommandées.

\- La faute à qui, grommela le lieutenant, mais sa voix portait la chaleur d’un sourire. Il poussa un long bâillement avant de se lever. 

\- On terminera le film plus tard, proposa Connor d’un ton léger.

\- J’ai pas l’impression que t’en aies vraiment envie, railla Hank avec bonhomie.

Connor haussa les épaules, mais ne put réprimer un sourire coupable en signe d’aveu. 

\- C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait. C’était mieux dans mes souvenirs, je dois dire, ajouta Hank d’un air perplexe en se détournant vers la cuisine.

\- Je n’en doute pas. 

Son partenaire vida un verre d’eau et, après un nouveau bâillement, prit la direction de sa chambre. 

\- ‘nuit, Connor, dit-il avec un mouvement de la main avant de quitter la pièce. 

\- À demain, Hank. 

Le déviant s’affaira quelques minutes à ranger la pièce à vivre jusqu’à ne plus entendre de mouvement dans la pièce voisine. Comme tous les soirs, il s’accroupit près de Sumo pour le gratter derrière les oreilles, puis se rassit dans le canapé avec un livre à la main. Il arrivait à Hank de se relever dans les premiers instants de sa nuit, quand, à la lisière du sommeil, il se rappelait subitement quelque chose dont il devait prendre note. 

Lorsque, vingt minutes plus tard, les capteurs de Connor lui indiquèrent que son partenaire entamait sa phase de sommeil léger, il se leva doucement et se rendit dans la salle de bain, où il laissait traîner la mallette dans laquelle étaient rassemblées ses quelques affaires - rien d’important, vraiment. Seulement des vêtements de rechange, quelques cravates de différents tons de gris et de bleus, une paire de chaussettes décorée de poissons que Hank lui avait offerte. 

Et son uniforme de nuit. 

Le plus silencieusement possible, il le saisit et le transféra dans un sac à dos, plus discret que sa valise métallique. Il y rangea aussi sa veste soigneusement pliée, qu’il ne pouvait pas garder sur le dos mais qu’il devait pouvoir remettre avant de rentrer, et couvrit sa tête d’un bonnet noir. 

Dans sa vie quotidienne, malgré sa déviance, il ne cherchait pas à cacher son identité : il n’avait jamais songé à retirer sa diode, et, s’il s’était débarrassé sans regret de sa veste Cyberlife abîmée, il l’avait remplacée par un vêtement similaire, qui n’était pas sans rappeler son ancien uniforme. C’était son apparence habituelle, et elle lui convenait. Il n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de s’essayer à d’autres styles vestimentaires, de toute façon. 

Toutefois, sur son deuxième lieu de travail, les androïdes n’étaient pas toujours bien perçus par la clientèle. Aussi la direction demandait-t-elle à ses employés non-humains de ne pas afficher clairement leur vraie nature, par mesure de précaution. Connor, en particulier, se savait relativement célèbre - tristement célèbre, peut-être, selon le point de vue. Son image avait été relayée par les principaux canaux d’informations pendant des semaines. Alors, la nuit, pour ne pas être reconnu, il enlevait la veste qui rappelait trop son ancien uniforme et cachait sa diode d’un bonnet, qui semblait masquer suffisamment son visage pour le rendre anonyme aux yeux des humains. De ceux dont il croisait le chemin dans le cadre de son deuxième job, du moins. 

Avant de passer la porte d’entrée, il vérifia une dernière fois les signes vitaux de son partenaire - qui, à n’en pas douter, ne tarderait pas à sombrer dans un cycle de sommeil profond - et ceux de Sumo - qui ronflait presque aussi fort que son maître. Satisfait, il ajusta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et appela mentalement un taxi en verrouillant derrière lui. 

Il arriva dix minutes en avance sur son lieu de travail nocturne et retint un soupir exaspéré quand, à peine sorti du véhicule, le son des basses fit vibrer ses capteurs auditifs. 

Tout en lumières fluorescentes et musiques assourdissantes, le _Rooftop_ suscitait en lui des sentiments mitigés. C’était pourtant une boîte de nuit tout ce qu’il y avait de plus classique ; à part le toit qui était une zone VIP, le gros de la clientèle se pressait dans les salle bondées des premiers étages, composés de pistes de danse, de bars et de multiples recoins sombres. Rien de bien inhabituel. Il supposait que c’est le concept même qui lui échappait. L’affluence démesurée, la proximité chaude et moite, les odeurs, la musique : tout lui semble exagéré, déraisonnable, superflu. 

En comparaison, le _Jimmy’s bar_ lui semblait un choix plus judicieux pour passer une soirée détendue. 

Cela dit, personne ne lui demandait son avis.

Connor contourna l’entrée principale pour trouver la porte de service. Même avec son bonnet vissé sur ses tempes et sa veste cachée dans son sac, il ne prit pas le risque de traverser la foule de clients : l’allure que lui donnaient sa chemise et son jeans de jour le rendaient encore trop reconnaissable. Il salua d’un signe de tête le garde qui surveillait l’accès du personnel, se dirigea vers les vestiaires et enfila le pantalon et le t-shirt noirs qui lui servaient d’uniforme.

À cette période de l’année, le bomber sombre flanqué du mot “SÉCURITÉ” était réglementaire, puisque les températures étaient encore basses quand le soleil était couché. Il y accrocha un brassard orange fluo avant d’installer son oreillette. Rien de tout ça ne lui était nécessaire - il était peu sensible au froid, et pouvait communiquer sans appareil - mais ces équipements terminaient de le faire passer pour un humain, et ça ne dérangeait pas Connor. 

Il était un peu en avance, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas non plus. Après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à son reflet dans le miroir, il repassa par la porte de service pour rejoindre l’entrée principale, préférant éviter autant que possible l’intérieur du club et sa masse compacte d’hommes et de femmes transpirants et à moitié dénudés. 

Il se détendit en approchant de la silhouette du videur déjà sur place. 

[34 ans, 1m87, 102kg, crâne fraîchement rasé]

\- Bonsoir, James, dit-il en approchant. 

\- Salut, Connor, répondit son collègue, et s’il l’appelait par son vrai nom malgré toutes les précautions mises en place pour camoufler son identité, c’était parce qu’un nom s’oubliait plus facilement qu’un visage, et parce que Connor avait été principalement présenté à la télévision en tant que le “modèle RK800”. La direction n’avait pas jugé utile de lui attribuer un pseudonyme.

\- Comment ça se passe, aujourd’hui ? 

\- C’est chaud, grimaça James de son ton bourru. Fin de l’hiver, fin de la semaine… Les gens ont envie de se lâcher, ce soir. Y’a du monde. 

\- Je vois ça, dit Connor en scannant rapidement la file d’attente qui s’agglutinait devant l’entrée. 

Connor compta pas moins de trois autres videurs à l’entrée principale. C’était inhabituel. 

\- Les effectifs sont toujours renforcés à l’approche du beau temps, continua James, qui avait apparemment suivi son regard. À Détroit, le printemps, c’est déjà le début de la haute saison pour les boîtes. Surtout cette année, après la crise… enfin, tu sais. 

Connor ne poussa pas son collègue à terminer la phrase qu’il avait délibérément laissée en suspens. Il voulait parler de la “crise androïde”, ou la révolution, telle qu’elle était désignée par les humains les plus réfractaires au changement. James n’en faisait pas partie, il le savait. Il vivait et travaillait simplement dans un milieu où ce genre d’avis était courant. Alors, il lui arrivait de reprendre l’expression, même s’il semblait toujours gêné quand il s’en rendait compte. 

\- Je sais, le rassura Connor. C’est difficile pour certains de s’adapter à la nouvelle situation. Les gens ont besoin de se changer les idées. 

\- Ouais, approuva James, visiblement soulagé que son collègue ne le reprenne pas.

Ils conversèrent encore un instant, puis prirent leur service aux entrées, permettant aux trois autres videurs de se mettre un peu à l’écart, en back-up. C’est comme ça qu’allait se dérouler la nuit : à tour de rôle, le groupe de videurs dont il faisait partie allait gérer les entrées et garder un œil attentif sur ce qu’il se passait à l’extérieur de la boîte. Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, ils échangeraient leur poste avec la deuxième équipe et assureraient la sécurité des quelques premiers étages. Ce shift était prévu pour optimiser la concentration des deux équipes, et Connor devait reconnaître le bien-fondé du processus, bien que, personnellement, il passerait volontiers l’entièreté de sa nuit de travail à l’extérieur du _Rooftop._

Cela faisait trois mois et dix-sept jours que Connor avait été engagé en renfort par le club de nuit Son horaire était toujours le même : sa présence n’étant pas nécessaire à l’ouverture de la boîte, qui se faisait généralement dans le calme, il était attendu à minuit aux entrées, et ne pouvait repartir que quand le dernier client avait quitté les lieux. Ce qui pouvait potentiellement l’entraîner jusqu’à l’aube, mais pour l’instant, il avait toujours été libéré aux alentours de cinq heures trente. 

Ce n’était pas un horaire conséquent, mais il lui permettait de garder son deuxième boulot secret. 

Ce n’était pas un travail passionnant, mais il avait besoin d’argent. 

Alors, même si le détective en lui grinçait des dents au bout d’une heure de ce travail insignifiant, bien loin des journées trépidantes au DPD, il ne lui viendrait jamais l’idée de s’en plaindre. Encore moins de renoncer.

* * *

\- Merde, siffla Connor entre ses dents serrées avant d’exécuter la prévisualisation choisie pour prêter main-forte à ses collègues. 

James avait eu raison : la nuit avait été “chaude”. La boîte avait été plus remplie que d’habitude, et les bagarres s’étaient faites nombreuses. Ce qui compliquait sa routine nocturne, pensa Connor en immobilisant l’un des fauteurs de troubles par une clé de bras, souillant son uniforme dans la manœuvre. Le sol du club était poisseux des divers alcools renversés par les clients, et le déviant fronça les sourcils, agacé d’avoir eu à salir ses vêtements. L’individu s’en était pris à l’un des membres de la sécurité, et Connor avait choisi sans hésiter l’option la plus efficace pour le rendre inoffensif, mais la situation n’en était pas moins regrettable. 

\- Lâche-moi, connard ! beugla l’homme en-dessous de lui [27 ans, 1m72, 74kg], se débattant maladroitement et haletant furieusement. En réaction, Connor raffermit sa prise, pressant la joue de l’individu contre le sol nauséabond. La position peu commode de l’humain qu’il maîtrisait compensait un peu sa frustration quant à l’état de son uniforme. 

Un rapide scan de ses environs lui apprit que la situation était sous contrôle. Une femme [28 ans, 1m75, 68 kg] était également maintenue au sol par James, tandis que leurs collègues retenaient fermement deux autres hommes ; le reste du groupe se tenait légèrement à distance, visiblement dérouté. Il n’y avait plus grand-monde pour assister à la bagarre : la boîte était censée avoir fermé vingt minutes plus tôt, et la plupart des clients avaient été évacués sans accroc. Le groupe restant était composé de deux bandes fortement alcoolisées, dont les membres avaient commencé à se battre entre eux pour se retourner ensuite contre la sécurité qui avait tenté de les séparer. Ce qui, au vu de leur état d'inhibition avancé, était à la fois un comportement typique et une très mauvaise idée. 

L’homme sous Connor finit par se calmer, gigotant faiblement sans grande conviction, grognant d’inconfort plus que d’agressivité. 

\- Nous allons vous escorter vers la sortie, proclama Connor d’une voix ferme et autoritaire. Dans votre propre intérêt, je vous déconseille d’opposer la moindre résistance.

\- Ouais, ouais, grinça la femme bloquée par James. On sera sages, c’est bon. 

Après avoir échangé un signe de tête avec ses collègues, Connor ramena les bras de l’homme dont il s’occupait derrière son dos et saisit fermement ses poignets en le redressant. La bande se laissa effectivement guider vers l’extérieur sans autre incartade, et, une fois libérés, ses membres s’enfoncèrent en titubant dans les rues de Détroit, non sans avoir préalablement craché aux pieds de la sécurité. 

\- Eh ben, on l’aura pas volée, notre paye, souffla James en s’épongeant le front. 

\- Tu parles, quelle soirée de merde, marmonna l’agent de sécurité Ethan avant de se tourner vers Connor. Au fait, merci, mec. J’arrivais pas à me débarrasser de ce merdeux, dit-il, faisant référence à l’humain que Connor avait maîtrisé. 

\- C’est pour ça que je suis là, lui répondit le déviant, mais il hocha la tête pour montrer qu’il appréciait le remerciement. 

\- Ouais, Dieu merci, ajouta l’agent Lenny. Honnêtement, vu la nuit qu’on vient de se taper, je sais pas comment on s’en sortirait sans toi. 

Venant de sa part, le compliment était de poids, se dit Connor. À leur rencontre, Lenny lui avait semblé plutôt hostile, peut-être parce que, comme beaucoup d’humains, il avait craint de se voir remplacé par une main-d’œuvre plus efficace et meilleur marché. Au _Rooftop_ , aucun androïde n’avait été utilisé avant la révolution, et Connor avait compris que son arrivée en tant que premier employé déviant suscitait des inquiétudes. Inquiétudes qui, désormais, lui semblaient infondées : le patron de la boîte avait bien engagé quelques autres androïdes pour le bar et le nettoyage, mais n’avait renvoyé aucun humain. Il lui avait dit tenir à protéger la position de ses employés, extraits de milieux sociaux défavorisés, et n’avait eu recours à des androïdes que parce qu’il avait rapidement eu besoin de renforts en prévision d’une saison qui s’annonçait agitée.

Ses collègues humains semblaient s’en rendre compte peu à peu, et l’ambiance était meilleure, ces derniers temps. 

\- Tu me flattes, Lenny, répondit-il avec un sourire. 

\- Bon, les gars, inutile de traîner ici plus longtemps, annonça Tyler, le plus ancien videur du groupe, en consultant la montre à l’intérieur de son poignet gauche. On va retrouver les autres et faire un dernier tour pour vérifier que tout le monde est parti, et puis on ira se prendre un café chez Maddie, qu’est-ce que vous en dites ? 

La proposition motiva les troupes, et les videurs rentrèrent dans la boîte pour leur dernière ronde. Après avoir vérifié tous les recoins du bâtiment, les deux équipes de sécurité se changèrent dans les vestiaires et se rassemblèrent devant l’entrée de service. Tyler les rejoignit après avoir échangé quelques mots avec l’équipe de nettoyage. 

\- Tu viens avec nous, Connor ? demanda Ethan en allumant une cigarette.

\- Merci pour l’invitation, mais je dois décliner, répondit Connor avec un sourire ennuyé. J’ai à faire ailleurs. 

\- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, dit James en haussant les épaules. Je suis en congé ce soir, mais je suppose qu’on se voit demain ? 

\- Évidemment, confirma Connor en s’éloignant, resserrant sa prise sur la lanière de son sac à dos. Bonne journée, tout le monde ! 

Les agents de sécurité lui rendirent son salut avant de se mettre en route de leur côté. Connor se rendait à pied au lavoir automatique le plus proche, situé quelques rues plus loin. C’était la première fois que ses collègues allaient prendre un café ensemble après le travail. Non, se corrigea-t-il, c’était la première fois _à sa connaissance._ Les videurs avaient l’air de bien se connaître mutuellement, et il était probable que le café soit une habitude entre eux. Pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas remarqué avant aujourd’hui ? Peut-être ne le faisaient-ils que lorsque leur nuit de travail se terminait tard : c’était la première fois, depuis que Connor avait intégré l’équipe, qu’ils avaient fini après six heures du matin. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement la première fois qu’ils se sentaient assez à l’aise avec lui pour lui proposer de les accompagner. 

Dans les deux cas, Connor regrettait de ne pas avoir pu les suivre : il appréciait sincèrement leur compagnie, mais n’avait vraiment pas le temps de traîner. Hank allait bientôt se lever, et il était hors de question qu’il trouve le canapé vide.

* * *

Chez Maddie, qui venait d’ouvrir, dix videurs de boîte de nuit prenaient leur petit-déjeuner avec une énergie que ne partageaient pas les quelques hommes et femmes d’affaires autour d’eux, à peine sortis du lit.

\- C’est quand même bizarre, dit l’une d’eux en machouillant gaiement une tranche de bacon grillés. 

\- Quoi ça ? demanda Tyler, son voisin le plus proche, sirotant avec délectation un _latte macchiato_ au caramel, son péché mignon. 

\- Ben, l’androïde de votre équipe, là. 

\- Connor, la corrigea James. 

\- Ouais. Le type fait du super boulot, mais il a l’air tout droit sorti d’une école de flics, vous trouvez pas ? 

\- Bien vu, Sherlock, railla Tyler. 

\- Ce que j’veux dire, continua la femme - Abby - avant de s’interrompre pour avaler bruyamment une bouchée d’œufs brouillés. Ce que j’veux dire, c’est que ça m’étonnerait beaucoup qu’il _soit_ pas flic. 

\- Mieux que ça : il est détective au commissariat, confia Lenny à voix basse. Il cumule deux jobs. 

\- Sans déconner ? réagit un videur de la deuxième équipe à l’autre bout de la table. 

\- Chhh, modéra Lenny, c’est plus ou moins secret. 

\- Mais son vrai taf doit beaucoup mieux payer que le _Rooftop_ , reprit Abby en baissant la voix.

\- P’têt pas, intervint Ethan. Les salaires des androïdes sont pas pareils que ceux des humains.

\- Dans tous les cas, il est trop qualifié pour faire videur, souleva quelqu’un.

\- Ouais, approuva Abby. Qu’est-ce qui peut bien motiver un androïde à se faire chier avec nous toute la nuit ? C’est pas comme s’il avait une famille à nourrir, ou j’sais pas quoi. 

À ça, les membres de l’équipe de Tyler s’échangèrent des regards hésitants. 

\- Quoi ? pressa Abby, se tournant vers James, réputé pour être la commère du groupe. Vas-y, accouche ! 

\- Ben… j’sais pas si j’peux en parler, mais avec les gars, on pense que cet argent, c’est pas pour lui. 

Tyler, Ethan et Lenny hochèrent la tête de concert, tandis que leurs collègues se penchèrent sur la table, l’air curieux. 

\- Ce serait pour qui d’autre ? 

\- Un genre de... figure paternelle, un truc du style, continua James, incapable de se taire une fois qu’il avait commencé. On sait qu’il vit chez un collègue flic à lui, son partenaire, je crois bien. Il en parle pas beaucoup, mais j’pense que le gars l’a aidé à dévier, comme on dit. 

Un silence s’installa, brisé par un léger sifflement admiratif. 

\- Ben mon vieux…

\- Moi qui croyais que les androïdes avaient pas d’cœur, grimaça Abby, l’air gêné. 

\- Faut pas s’fier aux apparences, approuva Lenny d’un ton assuré. Moi non plus, je le trouvais pas net, au début. Mais en vrai, c’est un gars bien.

\- Vous direz rien, hein ? implora James, visiblement mal à l’aise. C’est pas le genre à raconter facilement sa vie. Il serait p’têt fâché que j’vous en parle comme ça… 

\- T’inquiète, James, le rassura Abby. 

\- On va pas aller lui parler de sa vie privée s’il en a pas envie, ajouta un autre videur en souriant. 

\- Tout le monde a ses p’tites histoires personnelles, de toute façon, renchérit un troisième en haussant les épaules, ce qui mit le groupe d’accord. Le sujet de conversation passa à l’actualité, et personne ne parla plus de Connor ce matin-là.

* * *

Hank s’étira en grognant, la vessie douloureusement pleine. Bon sang, ce qu’il détestait être réveillé par l’envie de pisser. Constatant qu’il faisait encore sombre, il jeta un coup d’œil à son réveil et grogna à nouveau quand il s’aperçut qu’il était 6h30. Avec l’alarme réglée pile-poil une heure plus tard, il savait qu’il n’aurait pas vraiment le temps de se rendormir. 

Toujours en grognant, il balança ses jambes hors du lit et se leva. Avec un bâillement bruyant, il étira prudemment son dos et traversa le couloir vers la salle de bain, grimaça en allumant l’interrupteur. Sous l’épais brouillard qui enveloppait son esprit ensommeillé, il sentait déjà les engrenages de son cerveau se mettre à tourner. Quel jour c’était, déjà ? Ah, samedi. Le jour de la paperasse. Depuis qu’il était débordé en semaine, il retournait au poste pour terminer ses rapports le week-end, tout en étant de garde en cas d’urgence. Malgré lui, il pria intérieurement pour être dérangé dans son travail d’administration. 

Quand il eut fini de se soulager, il déjà trop réveillé pour se recoucher, mais encore trop dans le gaz pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. En sentant à quel point sa bouche était sèche et son estomac noué, il se dirigea instinctivement vers le frigo pour attraper une bière, avant de s’arrêter dans le couloir en poussant un soupir frustré. _T’as décidé d’arrêter ces conneries, tu te souviens ?_ se raisonna-t-il. Il y avait des jours plus difficiles que d’autres, et il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas se sevrer d’un seul coup, mais arrêter l’alcool au réveil, c’était la première étape. Il s’y tiendrait autant que possible. 

_Du café_ , se dit-il soudain, saisissant l’idée au vol et s’y accrochant de toutes ses maigres forces mentales. Il se frotta les yeux et s’avança d’un pas automatique vers la cuisine, passant devant sa pièce à vivre sans la voir. C’est seulement quand le bruit familier et infernal de la machine se fit entendre et quand l’odeur du café noir parvint à ses narines que sa vision finit par se préciser entre ses paupières encore lourdes. Il s’adossa au comptoir et fit le tour de sa maison du regard. 

Avec pour seule lumière la lampe de la cuisine, il faisait sombre dans la pièce à vivre, mais il nota immédiatement que quelque chose manquait. Ses sourcils se haussèrent quand il aperçut le canapé vide, et se froncèrent quand il remarqua que Sumo était toujours endormi dans son panier. Bordel, où pouvait bien être passé - 

Le bruit étouffé d’une clé qui jouait dans la serrure lui fit lever la tête vers l’entrée. La porte s’ouvrit lentement, et Connor apparut dans l’embrasure, l’attention focalisée sur le trousseau qu’il tentait de dégager silencieusement du barillet. Lorsque le déviant croisa finalement son regard, il sembla se figer. 

\- Bonjour, Hank, dit-il après un silence presque anodin, d’une voix qui se voulait calme, mais qui ne trompa pas son partenaire. Pas après l’avoir vu bugger pendant une seconde. 

Hank marmonna un “salut” et observa l’androïde agir le plus naturellement du monde, refermer la porte derrière lui avec moins de soin qu’il n’en avait pris pour l’ouvrir et suspendre sa nouvelle veste au crochet habituel, retrousser les manches de sa chemise et s’agenouiller près de Sumo pour le gratter derrière les oreilles. 

\- Tu t’es levé plus tôt que d’habitude, fit remarquer Connor par-dessus son épaule d’un air léger, comme si de rien n’était.

\- Devais pisser, marmonna Hank. Tu reviens d’où, comme ça ?

Une nouvelle seconde de ce silence. Pas un silence confortable, comme ceux dont ils avaient maintenant l’habitude, mais plutôt un silence hésitant, plus proche de ceux qu’ils partageaient avant la révolution, et Hank avait l’intime conviction que la LED de Connor était en train de circuler jaune, même s’il ne pouvait pas la voir. 

\- D’une boîte de nuit, annonça le déviant de la même voix posée. 

Hank ne put émettre qu’un “hmm” inarticulé. 

_Connor ?_ Dans une _boîte de nuit ??_

\- Puisque tu es debout, qu’as-tu envie de manger ce matin ? demanda le déviant en se redressant, passant à côté de lui pour inspecter les placards. Je peux cuisiner des œufs, mais il ne nous reste pas grand-chose d’autre. 

Il n’avait apparemment pas envie d’en parler, ce que Hank savait devoir respecter, mais ça n’avait pas de sens. 

\- Des œufs, ce sera parfait, répondit-il sans bouger, les engrenages de son cerveau accélérant le mouvement et dissipant un peu plus le brouillard épais de sa nuit. 

Il nota l’air satisfait qu’afficha Connor en remarquant son café, eut un sourire lorsque le déviant lui glissa le mug dans la main, et le laissa cuisiner sans insister, mais sans arrêter de réfléchir pour autant. 

Connor détestait les clubs, il ne fallait pas être détective pour le comprendre. Les quelques affaires de violences inter-espèces aux abords des boîtes de nuit dont ils avaient été chargés avaient suffi à rendre claire comme de l’eau de roche l’aversion qu’il semblait éprouver pour ce genre d’endroits. Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien y faire ? Une chose était sûre, il n’y allait pas pour se détendre. 

Quand le déviant eut terminé de cuisiner, ils s’assirent ensemble à table, et le silence entre eux avait encore quelque chose d’hésitant.

\- Pour être honnête, je me demandais ce que tu faisais de tes nuits, reprit Hank en commençant à manger. Tu ne dors pas du tout, pas vrai ?

\- Non, en effet, expliqua Connor. Je peux, si je le veux, me mettre en standby pour une période définie, ce qui permet à mes systèmes de consommer moins d’énergie, mais, jusqu’ici, je n’en ai jamais eu besoin. Je suis loin d’atteindre les limites de mes ressources. 

\- Même pendant le bordel de la révolution ? 

\- Oui, dit Connor en inclinant la tête légèrement vers la droite. J’ai été créé avec une énergie auto-régénératrice qui me permet de supporter bien plus que ce qui est nécessaire dans mon travail. Je peux rester éveillé pour plus d’une semaine d’activité intense ininterrompue sans montrer le moindre dysfonctionnement. 

\- T’en as, de la chance, s’amusa Hank avant de prendre une gorgée de son café qui tiédissait déjà. 

Connor lui rendit un petit sourire, mais sa diode bleue clignota brièvement. Hank plissa les yeux.

\- Donc, quand je dors, tu t’ennuies ? reprit-il.

\- Ce n’était pas le cas avant que je dévie. Être inactif la nuit faisait partie de mes instructions, parce que je ne pouvais pas travailler seul. Ca ne me dérangeait pas. 

\- Et maintenant ? 

\- Maintenant, dit Connor lentement, comme s’il choisissait ses mots, je vois le temps passer avec plus de… frustration. Je n’aime pas rester sans rien faire pendant des heures. 

\- Tu m’étonnes. Ca doit être une vraie torture, pour quelqu’un d’aussi actif que toi.

\- Un peu, acquiesça Connor, visiblement soulagé de sa compréhension. C’est pour ça que je… 

Le déviant s’interrompit, LED bleue clignotant furieusement, et, pendant un instant, il sembla prêt à en dire plus. Mais l’instant passa, et il se ravisa en pressant ses lèvres fermées sans que sa diode se calme. 

\- Hé, l’appela Hank doucement, déposant sa fourchette et repoussant son assiette. T’es pas obligé de m’en parler, si tu n’en as pas envie. J’aimerais juste… savoir comment tu vas. 

L’anneau bleu sur sa tempe se tranquillisa un peu, et Connor poussa un soupir qui n’avait rien de nécessaire mais qui n’en sembla pas moins apaisant. 

\- Je vais bien, Hank. J’ai seulement… peur que tu n’approuves pas. 

\- Approuver quoi ? demanda Hank aussi doucement que possible. 

\- J’y travaille. Dans la boîte de nuit. Je suis agent de sécurité. 

Hank ne put retenir un rire surpris. C’était ça, ce qui le tracassait tant ? C’était inattendu, mais plus cohérent que d’imaginer Connor se trémousser sur la piste de danse. 

\- Eh bien ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème, déclara-t-il d’un ton réconfortant. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton temps libre. Si ça te fait plaisir de cumuler deux jobs…

Pris d’un doute, Hank s’interrompit. À côté de lui, Connor s’était rigidifié sur sa chaise, les sourcils joints. 

\- … à moins que ça ne te fasse pas plaisir du tout, corrigea-t-il, soucieux. 

Quand le déviant ne répondit pas, ce qui était un aveu en soi, il ajouta d’un ton grave :

\- Connor, tu as des problèmes d’argent ? 

\- Quoi ? Non ! réagit-il en secouant farouchement la tête, la lumière jaune de sa diode se reflétant sur ses cheveux. Non, je n’ai aucun _problème_ \- je ne vois pas comment je pourrais - 

\- J’en sais rien, moi, continua Hank, de plus en plus inquiet. Peut-être pour un truc d’androïde - pour des mises à jour, ou des réparations, ou bien -

\- Non, je - 

\- Merde, tu me le dirais, hein ? Si quoi que ce soit -

\- C’est pour _toi !_

Connor l’avait coupé brusquement, et soudain, les mots manquaient à Hank. Il n’avait pas vu son partenaire dans un tel état depuis la révolution. Le souffle court, la diode tourbillonnant d’un rouge alarmant, les poings crispés sur la table, il avait l’air bouleversé. Désespéré.

\- Évidemment, ce n'est pas pour moi, reprit Connor plus calmement après un instant, mais sa posture était encore raide, et il refusait de rencontrer son regard. Je… je vais bien, Hank, j’irai _toujours_ bien. J’ai été créé pour être résistant, et chaque partie de moi est remplaçable. Mais ce n’est pas ton cas, dit-il en levant finalement les yeux vers son partenaire.

Hank ne savait toujours pas quoi dire, les sourcils haut sur son front et la bouche entrouverte dans une expression stupéfaite qui devait lui donner l’air ridicule. Le petit s’inquiétait pour _lui ?_

\- J’ai fait quelques recherches, et… il peut arriver tant de choses à un être humain. Des choses imprévisibles, des choses inévitables - je… je veux être prêt. Je veux pouvoir t’aider... autant que possible. 

Dans les yeux sombres de Connor, quelque chose se mit à briller, et Hank sut qu’il ne retrouverait pas l’usage de ses cordes vocales dans l’immédiat. Alors, il se leva, s’approcha de la chaise sur laquelle le déviant était assis, et se pencha pour le serrer dans ses bras. 

Après une seconde, Connor posa sa tête contre son épaule et lui rendit son étreinte avec force, malgré la position incommode. Ils se tinrent l’un à l’autre un moment en silence, et c’était un silence nouveau, ni hésitant, ni confortable. C’était un silence vibrant, un silence fragile, un silence vivant. Pendant un instant, le temps sembla s’être figé. 

\- Je suis désolé, fiston, souffla finalement Hank. 

\- Tu n’as pas à l’être, répondit Connor dans son cou. Tu fais déjà tellement d’efforts. 

Hank ravala le sarcasme qui lui vint spontanément à l’esprit - ça faisait partie des habitudes qu’il essayait de perdre - et relâcha son partenaire, dont la diode était revenue à un jaune pâle. Sans s’éloigner, il s’appuya contre la table et prit une inspiration vacillante. Les yeux de Connor lui semblaient plus humides qu’il y a quelques secondes - et sa propre gorge était trop nouée à son goût. 

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t’en avoir parlé plus tôt, admit Connor d’une petite voix. Je n’ai jamais eu l’intention de t’inquiéter, mais je ne voulais pas non plus affronter cette conversation. C’était plus facile d’agir que... d’en parler.

\- Je comprends, le rasséréna Hank, avant d’ajouter à contre-cœur : Mais tu dois être conscient que j’ai une date de péremption…. quoi que tu fasses. 

\- Je sais, soupira Connor. C’est dans l’ordre des choses, et je ne peux pas m’y opposer. J’espère juste… pouvoir te mettre à l’abri du besoin matériel, au moins. Les soins peuvent coûter tellement cher… 

Hank aurait aimé pouvoir lui donner tort, mais se contenta de se taire. Tant de gens, aux États-Unis, n’avaient pas de quoi se soigner correctement… et il ne se faisait pas d’illusions : il avait beau commencer à se reprendre en main, il restait un candidat idéal pour beaucoup de situations compliquées. Son salaire n’était pas mauvais, mais il avait passé trop d’années de laisser-aller à le brûler sans s’en rendre compte. 

La réalisation lui aurait sans doute plu quelques mois auparavant, mais il n’était plus seul, désormais. Il se demanda brièvement combien de temps Connor avait passé à songer à tout ça dans son coin. 

\- J’aurais préféré que tu m’avoues sortir en boîte, tenta Hank avec un sourire timide. J’aimerais savoir que tu t’amuses, pas que tu te tracasses.

\- Hank, s’il te plaît. C’est le moins que je puisse faire, désapprouva le déviant. 

\- Je dis juste que ça ne devrait pas t’empêcher de vivre. 

\- Au contraire, c’est toute une expérience, le contra Connor. Quand Hank lui jeta un regard sceptique, il s’empressa de développer : D’accord, le travail n’est pas terrible, mais mes collègues sont… intéressants, à leur façon. Je ne connais personne qui leur ressemble. 

\- On fait des infidélités à ses camarades de la criminelle, petit ? le taquina son partenaire. 

\- Oh, lieutenant, je n’oserais jamais ! se défendit Connor avec un son qui ressemblait à un rire. Je mets simplement mes heures libres à profit pour découvrir le monde. 

\- Et quel monde, soupira Hank. Mais tu as raison sur ce point. Ca ne sert à rien de rester enfermé toute la nuit si tu n’as pas besoin de te reposer. 

\- Exactement, lui sourit le déviant. 

\- En attendant, monsieur le détective de sécurité, on va être en retard pour ton deuxième taf de la journée, déclara Hank en jetant un coup d’œil à l’horloge de la cuisine, non sans prendre une grande inspiration stabilisatrice. 

\- Une fois ne serait pas coutume, répondit Connor, mais il se leva tout de même, et prit la vaisselle sale pour la déposer dans l’évier. 

Hank fit un passage éclair dans la salle de bain et rejoignit bientôt son partenaire dans l’entrée. Comme il observait Connor ajuster sa veste impeccablement coupée sur ses épaules, il se sentit soudain incroyablement chanceux, et ce n’était pas un sentiment qu’il avait souvent éprouvé dans sa vie. Aujourd’hui, après des années de dépression et de négligence, après tant de cynisme et d’auto-destruction, il tenait finalement à quelqu’un. Quelqu’un pour qui il comptait en retour. Il ne savait pas quel miracle avait rebattu les cartes de sa piètre existence, mais bon Dieu, il en serait reconnaissant aussi longtemps qu’il vivrait. Reconnaissant et heureux. 

\- Hé, Connor ? appela-t-il avant que le déviant n’ouvre la porte, attrapant le haut de son bras affectueusement. 

\- Oui?

\- Merci, souffla-t-il avec un sourire. Merci pour tout. 

Le visage de Connor s’éclaira et il le prit dans ses bras - parce que, apparemment, c’était quelque chose qu’ils faisaient, maintenant. 

\- Non, merci à toi.

* * *

[Épilogue : neuf jours plus tard]

**Author's Note:**

> Pour plus d'histoires et d'art autour de la famille Hank-Connor, rendez-vous sur le blog tumblr de l'événement: [dbh-found-family](https://dbh-found-family.tumblr.com/)! Ca m'a fait plaisir d'écrire sur ce sujet. Merci d'avoir lu, gardez la forme, prenez soin de vous!
> 
> [Venez papoter avec moi sur tumblr!](https://personne-tmblr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
